Dark Anbu Knight's 15 challenges of Boredom
by Dark Anbu Knight
Summary: Here's a series of challenges I'd like to see up and about. Think your up for it ?


Dark Anbu Knight's 15 Challenges of Boredom

**General Rules**

All pairings must be straight. ( No Yaoi or Yuri)

If it's a Naruto fic I'd prefer it to be a Naru/Saku fic, and Not a NaruHina fic also, no Sakura bashing.

Please PM your choice of challenge , your own title for it or use the challenges name, and a summery to me

No one-shots I'm looking for a fics that's at least 5 chapters long.

No turning a character into an unstoppable god, you'd sap the fun out of the fic.

Only bash certain characters that are listed in the challenge. Other than that, bash the bad guys all you want

No references to Barney or Michael Jackson

If you decide to make a Kingdom hearts fic, no calling it Kingdom Hearts 3 and include at least 1 pixar themed world.

No harems.

Spoilers are legit as long as you know what's going on in whatever fic your doing.

**Challenge 1: Red hooded Revenge**

I got this idea after watching Batman: Under the Red hood. An anime character of your choice is either killed and brought back to life, or presumed dead. Years later a new crime lord emerges. ( Can Be named Red Hood, or something of your choice I'd prefer Dark Scar.) And said person is after another main character. (Personally I'd love to see this be a digimon 02 fic staring Tai.) A battle with Batman is optional.

Bash: Anyone who wasn't too close to the main character of the fic

**Challenge 2: Extremely Busted:**

An extreme Ghostbusters Crossover with anything. I've only seen Real Ghostbusters crossovers and it's driving me nuts. I would like to see some old ghost from the original series(prefible Samahain (did I spell that right ?)) If you choose Naruto have the final bad guy be the original bearer of the Rinneggan and his five warriors the affini-knights, five warriors each a specialist in a different element. Bonus points if the fire knight is an Uchiha.

Main Bash: Current Mayor of New York

**Challenge 3: Amnesiac Courage:**

A Digimon X-over or normal challenge. Tai wakes up in another world or part of his world with Amnesia, and all he's got is his digivice and clothes on. Not long after, new digimon start popping up and Tai must get his memory back and train a new team.

Bash: Anyone

**Challenge 4: Anti-tamer Naruto**

A Naruto/Digimon Fanfic where it's with something other than Tamers. Too many of them. Recommended partners for Naruto: Falcomon, Agumon, Dorumon, or an X-Digimon. Please include a showdown with either Arogamon or Arkadimon.

Bash: Sasuke and Kakashi

**Challenge 5: Heroes Destiny**

A Yu-Gi-Oh Gx story. Can be crossover if you'd like. During The Society arc, Jaden finds Hibiki's deck. Not long after a mysterious man starts the academy with a deadly secret. Now Jaden must masters his new deck and save the world again.

Bash: Chazz

**Challenge 6: Digiworld War One**

A Digimon 02/Xros Wars X-over. Tai either A) replaces Taiki and co. for Xros Heart or B) joins them as he and Agumon are blasted into the season 6 digital world. When DarkKnightmon hears of the Dark ocean, he tries to find his way to Tai's digital world. Though his plan brings the Bagura army with him. Now it's up to Tai to save the day.

Bash: Akira and DarkKnightmon

**Challenge 7: Whirlpool Rising**

Naruto fanfic. Naruto is banished (prefibly by some reason other than the Sasuke Retrieval mission) and learns of his family. Now over a decade later and with Sakura in tow, Naruto restarts the whirlpool village. But soon, he discovers Danzo's plotting war. The only request I have for this is Naruto gets an adoptive daughter. She can be an Uchiha, or a kid with a super rare blood line (prefible one that gives her the nickname the Artic Angel.)

Bash: Danzo, and Sasuke

**Challenge 8 Find a fic: **

I've read several fics in the past and can't find them again. I don't remember the titles or authors and I'm semi sure they're deleted though, so here's how this goes out. I would like some help finding them again, or you can write your own version of it.

A) a Naruto/Inyuasha fanfic: Inyuasha and Kagome wind up in Naruto's world due to a strange guy. They land a few feet away from Naruto's fight with Shukkaku in the Invasion. Both Kagome and Inyuasha become Ninja's and the Dog Half Demon becomes Naruto's new sensei and Naruto's parents are revealed to the village. Inyuasha also goes two rounds with a certain shark man, Once when Kakashi fights him, the other at the hotel.

B) A Naruto/ Kingdom hearts fic: Instead of Sora crashing in Traverse Town when Destiny Island goes, he lands in Konoha and becomes good friends with our Orange amigo.

C) a Digimon 02 Fic: After Armeggedonmon While his family is out running errands, Tai is kidnapped by a strange government agency and has his mind wiped and hair cut.

Bash: Bad guys and government officials

**Challenge 9: Clouded troubles:**

A Naruto/FFVII fic. I got this Idea from Fury Cutter's Lost Son of Konoha. After Kakashi refuses to train Naruto after the events of the invasion, Naruto swears he'll leave the village and never come back until he's a whole new person, under a new name. 15 years later, Sepheroith(sp?) is resurrected again by Orrochimaru and discovers a set of gems (one per each element) that can unlock a dimension lock to a sword that can level cities in a single swipe. Only not too far behind is Naruto, or should I say, Cloud Strife. (He must remember he's Naruto this time, but try to hold the big unveiling off as best you can)

Bash: Sasuke, Kakashi, and the council

**Challenge 10: Naruto and Clank:**

A Ratchet and Clank/Naruto X-over: Clank lands in the leaf village a few feet from Naruto after Dr. Nefarious tries to destroy the him and Ratchet. Now the two must find parts to a rocket ship and weapons from any game of your choosing to stop Nefarious.

Bash: Sasuke and Qwark.

**Challenge 11: Soul Reaper Crossover**

A Bleach X-over. A Character of your choice dies and becomes a soul reaper. The Character is then needed to save his/her hometown from a new Hollow uprising. (ex: If you're doing something like a digimon fic, make it Hollowfied digimon. )

Bash: Don

**Challenge 12: Mystery Incorporated Ninja:**

A Scooby Doo Mystery inc/Naruto challenge: Mr. E hires Naruto to help Mystery Inc solve the Curse of Crystal Cove. You can include a few mysteries in the leaf village if you want. Also Include the Nano-Scooby Snacks from Get a clue.

Bash: Any

**Challenge 13: Kingdom Hearts: Destiny:**

A Kingdom hearts story: Sora, Donald, Goofy, Aqua, and Ven must go around the worlds recruiting an army of friends both old and new as well as new key keepers to stop Terra. Who, while under Xehanort's control, as gone power mad and is trying to unlock the Shadow Lord, a Keyblade of pure darkness.

**Challenge 14: Ben 10: Ultimate Duelist:**

A Ben 10UA/ Yugioh Gx fic: Ben goes to duel academy to unload some steam from his newfound popularity. Not long after he shows up, Enoch decides to get revenge. During the struggle the Ultimatrix fuses with his duel disk, giving him access to all his forms. But Ben, Jaden, and company have a mystery to solve when 5 crystals that had alien dna on them from 5 alien races in them that killed each other shows up and Ben starts to think there's more to the story. Ben also has an E-hero deck.

**Challenge 15 Forgiveness:**

**A Naruto fanfic.: Naruto finds out about the war and leaves forever, vowing never to return. (I'm talking about the recent chapters people.) Now The leaf village must convince Naruto to come home. But a Kyuubii hating series of konoha shinobi try to make sure that doesn't happen. **


End file.
